Life as an Angel
by MagicalButterfly
Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here. Sequel to The Same Gift. Rated T.
1. New Life

**This is the sequel to The Same Gift.**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

"What did you just say?" I asked. I needed to hear if I just heard this right. Was I really in the kingdom of the higher powers? I looked around. It did look like it. Everything seemed so royal here.

"Welcome to the kingdom of the higher powers." The voice repeated. Where on earth was that voice coming from? I looked around to find the voice, but I could still only see luxurious items covered in silver, white, black, or gold.

"You will not find us. No one is allowed to see us." A voice said. I nodded. That made some sense in a way. Chris had said that no one had ever seen the higher powers.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

It was silent for a few moments. "You are here to help us. You have done an extraordinary job helping ghosts come to the light and stay out of the hands of the sinisters. We had talked about it and decided that we indeed needed a new angel. You are the new angel." The voice said. My eyes flew wide open. I was an angel. Did that mean that I was dead? Could I fly now? Too many questions were in my head right now.

"Am I dead?" I asked. I needed to know if the higher had killed me to make me an angel.

"No, you aren't dead." The voice said. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So that means that I can still see my family, right?" I asked them.

It took awhile for the voice to respond again. "You can still your family and friends, but they can no longer see you. To them, you are like a ghost. Ghosts can see you and people like Jade are able to see you." I wasn't able to see my family anymore. What was wrong with these people?

"No offense, but if my family or friends can't see me, then I don't want to be an angel for you. I'm perfectly fine on my own for your information." I stated and I started to search for the exit from this kingdom. How dare those higher powers take me away from my family!

"You can't leave. We already decided that you are an angel and you have no choice. For all eternity, you will be an angel." The voice said. I stopped searching. That higher power was lucky that he wasn't close to me or I would have punched him right now.

"I don't want to be one." I said.

"You have no choice." The voice said. I knew that fighting against the higher powers would be no use.

I sighed. "What am I supposed to do as an angel?" I asked them.

"You will help people, who are in a bad life, get a better life. Angels help lower suicide rates in the world. They are very useful to us. They also make people do good things. When one is in the presence of an angel, they will only want to do good things." The voice said. At least, I was going to make the world a better place.

"How will I know who to help?" I asked the voice.

"We will give you missions. Once a mission is solved, you will get a break of a week before the next mission starts." He told me.

"Will I get a helping angel?" I asked him. I was so freaked out at the moment. I really needed someone who was going to help me with all this. Chris had been a very good helping soul and it would be very nice if I could get someone like him.

The voice laughed. "Helping angels do not exist, but I guess that Chris can help you with your new angel life." A bright light appeared in the middle of the room. When the light dimmed, I could see Chris who looked awfully confused.

"Tori." He exclaimed. He ran towards me before giving me a hug. I hugged him back. "Where have you been? Your parents have been extremely worried about you and what is this place?" Chris asked as he looked around the room.

"The kingdom of the higher powers." I told Chris.

His eyes got big. "What are you doing here? And what am I doing here?" He asked.

"The higher powers apparently need me and then they turned me into an angel. You're here, because I asked for help and they said that you could help." I told Chris.

His eyes got even bigger. "Wow, angels are so incredible. The whole ghost world thinks that you're like superstars and you can fly now and..." He wanted to continue, but I interrupted.

"My family can no longer see me." I told him. His excitement stopped.

"I didn't even realize that. I'm sorry, Tori." He told me with a sympathetic look.

The voice started to talk again. "I know that this may seem as a punishment to you, but it is a really big honor. I realize that we have put you through a lot already, so I will give you a chance to say goodbye to your family before you start your life as an angel." I was surprised. The higher powers finally decided to do something nice for me.

"You will seriously let me say goodbye to my family?" I asked them just to make sure.

"Yes, I will send you to your house and you will get a chance to say goodbye to your family. Then you will immediately start your next mission. A boy really needs help and we don't have a lot of time before he does something stupid." The voice tells me.

"Okay, send me to my family." I told him. The bright light appeared again and suddenly I was back in my house again.

**That was the first chapter for the new story. So Tori no longer helps ghosts, but living people. Hope you liked it. **

**Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Sad Goodbyes

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

I looked around in my living room. Nobody was here. A slight frown appeared on my face. I took a seat on the couch and looked around the room. Nothing had changed. Maybe they hadn't even noticed that I was gone. I hadn't disappeared for that long of a time, but then again Chris did seem really happy to see me and he had said that my parents were really worried about me.

To my surprise, Chris was here as well. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"The higher powers must have sent me here with you by accident." He said as he shrugged. His eyes suddenly turned wide. "Your wings are coming in." He told me.

I looked at him a little confused before looking at my back. Feathery wings appeared on my back. They looked extremely beautiful and they had gold and silver sparkles on them everywhere. Out of curiosity, I tried to flap them and it worked. Suddenly I was lifted off the couch and flying in my living room.

"Wow, this is pretty awesome." I admitted to Chris. He nodded in agreement.

Suddenly I heard someone trying to open the door. Then the door swung open and my parents, Trina, Cat, Jade, Scott, André, and Beck appeared. They looked at me in complete shock. I realized that I was still flying in the air. I made my wings stop flapping and I fell to the couch.

"Tori." My mom said before running towards me and hugging me. It looked like she had nearly forgotten that just a second ago I was hanging in the air. My dad and Trina hugged me next. Then everybody sat down in the living room.

"Where on earth were you?" My dad asked me.

"I wasn't exactly on earth. The higher powers kind of took me to their kingdom." I explained to everyone. It took everyone a second to process this news which I completely understood.

"Well, at least, you're home and safe now." My mom said. I swallowed. This was going to be a lot harder to tell them than I thought that it would be. Maybe it had been best if I had just left them without any goodbye. Chris saw this too. He gave me this look, which meant that I should them and that it wouldn't be fair to them if I left without a goodbye.

I took a deep breathe of air. "I'm not staying." I nearly whispered. Everybody looked at me in shock.

"What do you mean you're not staying?" My dad asked. I could tell in the way that he asked that, that he was fearing the worst possibilities.

"The higher powers decided that I'm going to be the new angel. That's why I have these wings and I was flying in the living room a few seconds ago." I told them. Another wave of shock spread to everyone in the room.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't see you anymore?" Beck asked, almost desperately. His eyes were welling up with tears. I didn't want to break anyone's heart. This goodbye thing was extremely awful.

I swallowed rather loudly. "I'll still be able to see you, but for the rest of you I'll be like a ghost. Only Jade will be able to see me. The only reason, that you seem me now, is because the higher powers gave me a chance to say goodbye to you guys." I said and I looked down. I managed to keep my tears inside my eyes.

"The higher powers can't take my baby girl away." My dad yelled, but deep in his mind he knew that the higher powers could do that. His eyes were welling up with tears. As I looked around in the room, I saw that everybody was crying.

"Jade can still give you guys reports about me." I said as an attempt to make everybody feel better, but I knew that it wasn't really going to make anyone feel better.

I looked at Beck. He had a hard time believing that this was true. "Beck." I said. He looked up at me. "You have to move on from me and find someone else. We really can't be together anymore if I'm going to be an angel for all eternity." I told him.

Beck furiously shook his head in response. "Tori, we can still be together." He told me.

"Please be realistic, Beck. We really can't be together. You'll have to move on and find someone else. I'll also have to move on and find someone else, like a ghost or another angel." I explained to him as I wondered if you could date someone when you were an angel.

"Look, I don't want to be rude, Tori, but that light is appearing. I think that's the light that is going to take you to your first mission. You have to leave." Chris explained to me as he pointed to the light that had appeared in the ceiling, only visible to me, Chris, and Jade. He disappeared after that.

"I have to go, you guys." I told them with tears in my ears. Everybody quickly gave me a hug.

"Jade, I'll visit you after this mission and I will tell you everything about being an angel. Could you please tell that to my parents and tell me how they are doing if Chris hasn't updated me about that?" I asked Jade.

She nodded quickly. "I promise."

"Bye." I said to everyone. I started to flap my wings towards the light. Before entering the light, I quickly waved goodbye to my family and friends. Then I entered the bright light with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, I was in a familiar house.

Someone walked in the house. "Robbie?" I asked. Was Robbie my mission?

**Okay, so that's it for this chapter. It was kind of sad to write about her saying goodbye to everyone. I could never do that in real life.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	3. A Loner

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

"Robbie?" I asked again, but he didn't respond. He couldn't see me. I finally realized how annoying it was to be a ghost. No living human being could understand you or talk to you. If those ghosts didn't move on into the light, I could imagine that they would be pretty lonely down on earth.

"Mom, dad." Robbie called throughout the room. No answer was heard. He let out a sigh and he started to walk towards his room. I followed him trying to figure out what was bothering him. Once in his room, he sat on his bed next to his puppet, Rex. He looked at the puppet for a second.

"Would you want to hang out with me?" He asked Rex.

"Not with you fool." Rex responded. I saw tears welling up in his eyes. My first instinct was to hug him, but he didn't feel it, so that didn't really work. This was more annoying than helping ghosts. Ghosts could actually see you. Humans weren't able to see me.

"How pathetic am I? Not even my puppet wants to hang out with me." He said.

"You're not pathetic." I told Robbie, but that had no effect. I watched him cry while not being able to do anything. How were angels supposed to help people from committing suicide? They had no effect on someone's behavior. After awhile, Robbie got tired and he crawled into his bed. It didn't take that long for he fell asleep. I kept watching him, trying to figure out a way I could help him.

The front door opened. I quickly walked towards the front door. Two people walked into the door. I assumed that they were Robbie's parents. They looked like they had just gone to some fancy party.

"I'm going to check on Robbie." The woman told her husband. Her husband sighed, but then he nodded. I followed the woman to Robbie's bedroom. I saw her smiling at the sight of Robbie. She cared about Robbie. She just didn't spend enough time with him.

"He's asleep." She said to her husband as she walked back.

"I told you that he would be fine on his own. This isn't the first time that he has been on his own. Besides, he has tons of friends to hang out with." He responded. I frowned a little. It was obvious that he didn't know Robbie that well.

The woman sighed. "I know. It's just... I think that we should a little more time with him." She said.

"We do spend time with him and Robbie's seventeen. He should be able to be on his own for a little while without his parents." He said. The woman didn't respond back, but I could tell that she didn't agree completely with him. I was close to yelling that Robbie was doing terrible and close to suicide, but I knew it would be of no use.

I walked back to Robbie's room. He was still asleep. The rest of the night I stayed watching him sleep. I was surprised that I was able to do that for such a long time, but the time flew by pretty quickly. When Robbie woke up, his eyes were still swollen from last night.

He went into the bathroom and took a shower. When he was done, he walked towards the kitchen. I see the happiness in his eyes when he saw his mom cooking food.

"Hey, Robbie, did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Just fine. Where were you last night?" He asked his mother. I could tell that he was desperate to know.

"Your dad's company had a party. We had to attend. You didn't mind being on your own, right?" His mother asked him. I could see the slight worry in her eyes.

Robbie shook his head. "Not at all." He said with a smile as he started to eat his cereal.

"He's not okay." I yelled, but nobody heard it. I hated this whole angel situation and I hated the fact that Robbie was such a good actor. Well, there was a reason why he was admitted to Hollywood Art.

"You should be getting to school." His mom told him.

He looked at the time. "Yeah, I should. Bye, mom." He said before grabbing his bag and Rex. I noticed that he hid Rex out of the sight of his mother. Did his parents know that Rex even existed? He walked to school. Once he was at school, he sat with Sinjin. I hadn't even realized that Robbie had to make new friends after that whole ghost thing.

The bell rang and he walked to Mr. Sikowitz's room. Jade saw me and looked at me in shock.

"I'll explain it to you later." I told her. She nodded. I stayed close to Robbie watching him. I didn't want to look at my other friends. That would be a little too much. While I was watching him, I noticed that he was looking at Cat for an awfully long time. Did he like Cat? I looked at what he was writing in his notebook. There was a list of things that he wanted to do before he killed himself. One of them was telling Cat that he loved her.

"Oh my god, I have to tell Cat this." I said. Jade turned her head to me confused. Luckily the bell rang and everybody walked out of the classroom. I started to follow Robbie, but Jade stopped me.

"Why are you here?" She asked me.

"Robbie is my mission. He is close to suicide because he thinks that nobody likes him ." Jade's eyes grew big.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"And he made this list that he wants to do before he kills himself. One of the things that he wanted to do was tell Cat that he loves her." I told Jade. Another gasp escaped Jade's lips. I saw her trying to deal with this information.

"Do you want me to tell Cat?" She asked.

I nodded before asking her for one favor. "Just make sure not mention that I told you. I don't want anybody dealing with the fact that I'm rather close to everyone. It really hurts them and me." I explained to her.

"Of course." Jade said as she nodded before walking of to her next class. I saw Beck and André as well. I could tell that both of them were sad. I felt close to crying. Why did the higher powers do this to me?

**Okay, hope you liked this chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	4. Temporary Sight

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

Robbie was at the park at the moment. He was waiting for Cat. Jade had most likely talked to her, but I wasn't sure. He was excited for sure. He had dressed himself up nicely and he had arrived one hour too early. He even left Rex home alone. I hoped that everything would go well. It would be nice to see Robbie with a smile on his face. The last couple of days with Robbie made me realize that his life was awful and he just really needed someone to be there for him and talk to him.

My thoughts were interrupted by Cat's voice. "Hey, hey." She said with her bright Cat smile.

Robbie smiled back at her. I noticed that this was a genuine smile. After spending all day looking at him, I definitely knew when he was acting or when he was not. "Hey, Cat."

"You wanna get some ice cream? I heard that they have red velvet cupcake flavor." Cat said as she excitedly jumped up and down. Robbie and I both chuckled at Cat's happiness. She was always so excited. She could make a good angel.

"Sure." Robbie agreed with a nod. I smiled at Robbie. He was doing well. We walked towards the ice cream place and Robbie and Cat got their ice cream. Afterward, they ended up at the same bench in the park where Robbie had been sitting for an hour earlier.

"So why exactly did you want to hang out with me?" He asked Cat.

"Why isn't Rex with you?" Cat asked, ignoring Robbie's question completely. This wasn't something new for Cat, but I could tell that Robbie didn't like the question.

"I just..." He started, but Cat interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter. You should do it more often. I like you better without Rex. He can be really mean sometimes." She said with a frown on her face. Another smile face appeared on his face before he nodded in agreement.

"So is it true?" Cat asked with her big brown eyes.

Robbie smiled at her for a second. "What is true?"

"Is it true that you love me?" She asked. Her eyes looked at him. Robbie's smile disappeared. He had definitely not expected that question from her. I saw him struggling to give a good answer.

"It's okay if it's not true. Jade tells many lies, but if it's true, I think that I love you too." She told Robbie. I was surprised with Cat's statement. She loved Robbie too. Maybe this angel thing wasn't that hard at all.

"You do?" Robbie asked. Cat nodded.

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, it's true. I do love you." He told her. Cat got a huge grin on her face before throwing her arms around. Robbie was clearly surprised by this action but he hugged her back after the moment of shock had passed.

"Awww, this is so cute." I said mostly to myself, but I could see Robbie's head turn around in shock.

"Tori?" He asked with surprise evident in his voice. I was really confused at the moment. Robbie couldn't see me a second ago. Why could he see me now? This whole angel situation was too frustrating.

"You helped him get away from his suicide situation. He can only see you temporarily. Once all his problems are fixed, you will no longer be visible to him." A voice said. Well, that explained that. My attention was turned back to the two people in front of me.

Cat was looking around to find me. "Where is she?" She asked Robbie.

"Right there." He said as he pointed right at me, but of course she couldn't see me.

I sighed. "Robbie, she can't see me. Only you can see me. I'm an angel and I was sent to help you for your whole suicide situation. Now you're away from that, I'm visible to you, so that I can help you with the rest of your problems, like the problems you have with your parents." I explained to Robbie. He looked at me confused and shocked at the same time.

I saw him contemplating something. I didn't know what, but I could tell that this wasn't an easy decision for him to make. "Cat, I... look, I kind of need to be alone. This isn't because of you, but I keep seeing Tori now that I heard that she is dead. I know that's weird, but it's weird that she isn't around anymore." He explained to Cat.

"Dead." I exclaimed. I never really died, but my parents must have classified me as dead, because I wouldn't be visible to them anymore and being an angel kind of counts as me being dead.

Cat nodded. "I understand. Everyone is having a hard time with Tori being gone. Maybe we could go on a date later this week when Tori is a little more out of your mind." She offered to him.

"That would be great." Robbie said.

Her smile on her face grew. "Kay, kay, see you later." She told Robbie before skipping off.

Robbie turned towards me once she was out of her sight. "How much do you know about me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I know that you were close to suicide and that you are hopelessly in love with Cat. Your parents ignore you and the last time you spent time with each other was when you're ten. You have cut yourself a couple of times and Rex was a made-up friend, because you were bullied and had no friends. Oh, and you suffer from a personality disorder and that's why you and your dad's relationship worsened. I think that's about it." I summed up for Robbie.

"How do you know all that?" He asked.

"What I said, I have been watching you for like a week now and I learned a lot about you. Now that you aren't going to kill yourself, I can help you with you're other problems, so you don't feel so depressed anymore." I explained to him.

I didn't know how he would react, but to my surprise he smiled. "Yeah, I guess that I do need that." He said and we started walking back to his home.

**That's it for this chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Dancing

**New chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

I was dancing around Robbie's room, having the time of my life. Robbie had left to open the door, but the music in his room still continued nonetheless. After a long day of school, he had turned up in the music so that I could have some fun. He knew that I loved dancing and that I haven't had a lot time for myself as an angel, so he turned up the music while he was doing homework.

My dancing stopped as Cat, Jade, Beck, and Robbie entered the room. My eyes looked at them with shock. "What are they doing here?" I asked Robbie. Tears were starting to prick in my eyes. I still wasn't good with facing my friends, especially not Beck.

"They're here, because they wanted to hang out with me." Robbie explained.

Jade looked confused. "How on earth are you talking to her? I thought that I could only see her." I still hadn't explained to Jade that Robbie could only see me temporarily. I sighed to myself. I should have explained it to her sooner.

"What's going on?" Beck and Cat both asked. They were clearly confused which was quite understandable.

Jade and Robbie looked at me for help, as if I could solve this problem. "Think of any excuse, just please don't tell them that you can see me. It would break Beck's heart even more if that is even possible." I begged them.

"Well, I have an imaginary friend, Lisa Goodkey, and well I thought that I could only see her since she is imaginary, but apparently Robbie can see her too." Jade tried to use as an excuse.

Beck scoffed. "Seriously, that's the best excuse that you could come up with. And what kind of last name is Goodkey? You could have at least thought of a better last name." He said. I couldn't help but agree with that. This was a really bad excuse, but then again I was in no position to complain.

"That isn't an excuse, Beck. I have an imaginary friend too and my brother can see the unicorn too, so that's absolutely normal. Besides, Goodkey is a very normal last name. A lot of people in the USA have that as last name." Cat said as she giggled. Everybody looked at her. She somehow always managed to say the strangest things.

"Okay, that was weird, but I still want to know the truth, Jade." Beck said.

"But that is the truth." I said in defense, but of course Beck and Cat didn't hear me.

Robbie coughed. "Tori, you do realize that they can't hear you."

I saw Beck's eyes grow wide as realization hit him. My eyes filled with anger. "Robbie." I growled.

Robbie gulped. "Please don't hurt me." He said with a squeak. I picked up a pillow from Robbie's bed before running to him. I was about to hit him before Jade stopped me.

"Tori, hitting Robbie with a pillow isn't going to help. You should get a hammer instead." Jade said to me. Even though this definitely wasn't a situation for laughing, I still laughed.

"She is really here?" Beck asked Jade.

Jade nodded. "Yep."

A smile appeared on Beck's face. "Tori, you do realize that I still love you." He said with a smile on his face.

"I do, Beck and I love you too, but that doesn't mean we can be together. You can't even see me. Only Jade can see me, and I guess Robbie too, but only for a little while. You have to move on. There is no way that we can ever be together." I told him, but he didn't hear me. Instead Jade repeated my every word.

The smile had disappeared from his face. I saw him trying to find a way to convince him, but he knew that there really was no way to stay with him.

"How can Robbie see you?" Jade asked. I wasn't really in the mood for explaining this whole situation, so luckily Robbie took over and explained everything to the rest.

Cat let out a gasp. "You wanted to kill yourself?" She asked. She had tears in her eyes.

"But not anymore, promise." He said as he hugged Cat. I saw that Cat let out a sigh of relief.

"Since when was it going so bad with you?" Beck asked Robbie.

"I don't know. I guess after realizing that I was different. My parents stopped spending time with me when I was ten, while the rest of the kids still had family days. Then I was diagnosed with a personality's disorder. It just made me feel even more out of it. Then the bullying started and I guess that my self-esteem went even lower, so that's why I created Rex to help me overcome all these things. At least, I had one friend who of course isn't always great, but he was there for me." Robbie explained.

"You're not different. You're special. There's a big difference and as long as you have us, we will make sure that no one else will even try to bully you." Cat told Robbie. She had finally said something relevant and something that made Robbie feel good. I was genuinely surprised. I saw a slight smile appear on his face.

"Cat's right." Jade said and Beck agreed.

"Thanks guys, that makes me feel a lot better." He told them.

Jade eyed me for a second. "You're still here though, so that means that he isn't completely better." Jade said mostly to herself.

"There is a little more than just the bullying." Both Robbie and I said at the same time. I had been spending way too much time with Robbie. I even knew what he was going to say now. No one went into the topic further, but both me and Robbie knew what still had to be done and it was going to be extremely difficult for Robbie to do.

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome.**


	6. Mission Accomplished

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

"Are you nervous?" I asked Robbie, although I already knew the answer. He had been fidgeting during school the whole day and while he was walking home, he couldn't stop moving his hands. Today he was going to tell his parents about what had been going on and well it was nerve-racking for him.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean what if my parents laugh at me or maybe my dad will even hate me more than he already does. I don't know if I really want to know their reaction." Robbie told me.

"You do realize that is like the worst case scenario. I think that your mom will be pretty understanding and your dad, well..., I don't know what your dad will think." I told him truthfully. I had been observing his mom for awhile now too and I noticed that she was worried about Robbie, but she never really talked with him about it. His dad was just completely oblivious to the whole situation, so I was kind of curious what his reaction would be.

Robbie looked doubtfully at me for a second. "You better be right and that wasn't the worst case scenario. The worst scenario would be if the world would blow up after I told them that." I started laughing and then he laughed too when he realized how ridiculous that fear was.

We were in front of the door now. I saw Robbie taking a deep breathe before walking in the house. I followed him through the door. His mom would be the only one home now, since his dad was still at work.

"Mom?" Robbie asked.

"In the kitchen." She answered. Slowly but surely he moved to the kitchen.

"So how was school?" His mom asked his son as she poured him a glass of lemonade. Her eyes looked curiously at her son.

"It was normal." He responded. He was a silent for a couple of seconds before continuing. "Could I talk with you about something? It is kind of important." He said.

"Yeah, of course." His mother said. Sensing that it was something really important and not kind of important, she stopped doing what she was doing and she placed all her focus on Robbie.

Robbie took a deep breathe . "Mom, I don't want you to freak out, because it is better now, but I really think that you should now." He stopped for a second to get himself collected again. "I wanted to kill myself." He said, but it was barely audible.

His mother had nevertheless still heard it. "What?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I wanted to kill myself." Robbie repeated with a little more strength in his voice.

Tears started to come from his mothers' eyes before she took her son in his arms. They both didn't say a word to each other, but it wasn't necessary. Their emotions were shown through the hug.

"Why?" His mother asked after awhile.

"Could we sit down? This might take awhile." Robbie said. His mom nodded before they both walked to the couch. He once again had to explain the whole story. His mom listened intently to every single word that came from his mouth.

"Robbie, I'm so sorry. I wish that I would have spent more time with you." She said after he had finished telling his whole story.

Robbie sighed. "It's not your fault, mom. I should have told you earlier."

His mother shook her head furiously. "No, it is completely understandable that you didn't tell me earlier and it was wrong of me to not..." She stopped her sentence there. They heard the garage door opening, which meant that his dad was back home from work.

"What's going on here?" His father asked when he saw the tear-stained face of his wife. "You didn't make your mother upset, did you?" He asked his son as he took his wife in his arms. I shook my head. He really had no clue what was going on here.

The mother shook his arm off from her. "It's the exact opposite. We are the ones that made Robbie upset and we should have been there for him." She told her husband with anger in her voice towards him, not that I could really blame.

The father looked confused. "What on earth are you talking about?" He asked. I shook my head again. He really needed to start being a better father by actually taking notice of his son.

"Robbie wanted to kill himself." The mother yelled at him.

I saw that the father wanted to raise his voice, but he stopped when the words sunk in. "What did you just say?" He asked with a quivering voice. Although his focus was still on the mother, out of the corners of his eyes he was looking at Robbie.

The mother's expression softened now as well. "I think that you should sit and then Robbie can explain to you exactly what has been going on." She said. So Robbie started to explain everything again to his father. It was for the first time that I noticed his father actually showing some kind of emotion towards his son. There was no cold expression on his face, only guilt and sympathy towards his son.

"I'm so sorry, son." His father said after everything. He gave his son a hug. I smiled softly. Robbie had really nothing to worry about.

Then suddenly a bright light appeared. I knew that I had to leave, but I still wanted to say goodbye. I didn't get my chance, because something was sucking me into the light. "Robbie." I yelled, but he didn't notice me anymore. He could no longer see me, since he was completely better. I closed my eyes and let myself go into the bright light.

**Sorry, that this chapter was so late. I kind of completely forgot … Nevertheless I hope that you still like this chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	7. The Light

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a hall covered with gold and silver. I was back once again in the kingdom of the higher powers. It saddened me slightly that I would no longer be able to talk to Robbie. At least, Jade could still talk to me.

"You did a great job on your mission." A voice told me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile, but I didn't feel happy.

The voice sighed. "I know that you're upset that your friends are no longer able to see you anymore, but fate can be cruel. You were meant to help people and save lives. Up here, it isn't bad. Chris would be happy to show you around. The light has many cool features. Maybe you'll see some older ghost friends here." The voice said.

Chris suddenly showed up. He looked irritated. "Why does this keep happening to me?" He asked. Then he turned around to see me. His irritated expression turned to a calmer one.

"I assume that you finished your mission." He said. I nodded.

"Chris, I want you to show Tori around. Maybe then she won't find being an angel all that bad." The voice said to Chris. He nodded in agreement.

"Come on." Chris said. He disappeared and somehow I managed to disappear and appear where he was. It was probably related to angel powers. I was in a house. The house wasn't much different than normal houses down at earth, but it was still kind of fun that they had houses up in the light. Two older people came walking in.

"Chris, who have you invited this time?" The man asked.

"This is Tori Vega, that person who saw ghosts as a living person and now is an angel." Chris told the two people.

"Well, it's so nice to finally meet you. Chris has told you a lot about you." The woman told me.

"We're his grandparents." The man told me.

"Well, nice to meet you too. He told me a lot about to you too." I told them with a smile.

"Would you like some tea?" His grandmother asked me. I nodded before sitting down on the couch next to Chris. A little later, we were talking about me and drinking tea. They told me that I could stay in their house, since they had a room for me to spare. I would have gone to any other dead family member, but no one close to me, except my old best friend, had died. Truth be told, I had never been to a funeral in my life. One could say that I was extremely lucky.

The doorbell rang. I looked confused. "Couldn't ghosts just disappear and appear in a house?" I asked them. The grandfather chuckled.

"No, ghosts are only able to appear and disappear in houses that they own or live in. Otherwise they need to have permission to enter the house just like on earth. On the other hand, angels are allowed to go everywhere they want to go. They have no rules as angels are good people and will not do anyone harm. Therefore you will be able to appear in houses without their consent." His grandfather explained to me.

To my surprise, Tom came walking in. He was probably still friends with Chris after we helped him get to the light. He looked surprised when he saw me sitting there too. "Tori, you died! I'm so sorry." He said as he sat down next to me. There was worry evident in his eyes.

I laughed a little. "I didn't exactly die." I told him. His expression turned confused.

"She's an angel." Chris said. His confusion seemed to disappear.

He smiled at me. "That's awesome. You have no clue how much we admire angels. You guys are amazing. You can fly and you force people to do good when they're around. That's the biggest honor in the world." He told me with a huge grin. People kept telling me how great this was, but in reality for it was one of the worst things in the world.

I gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, it's awesome except for the fact that my parents, sister, most of my friends, and my boyfriend can no longer see them. I'm dead to them." I said. Tears were threatening to fall from eyes.

Tom saw this. "I'm sorry, but you'll be fine." He told me. His arms wrapped around me before I suddenly burst into tears. He let me sob against his chest. The whole time I had been angel, I haven't actually given myself a chance to cry about it. It felt nice to cry it all out.

When my tears finally stopped, Tom looked at me. "You feeling a little bit better?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Thanks, I really needed to kind of let it all out." I told him.

He gave me a smile. "No problem. It isn't bad around here. I understand that you're upset, but if you want I can show you around here and then you can complain all about the higher powers as much as you want and tell me about the cool parts of being an angel. I mean it must be pretty awesome to fly." He offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I told him. It was nice to have someone I knew here that was about the same age as me. Chris was nice and extremely helpful, but he was only eight. Sometimes it was nice to talk to someone your own age who understood you.

"Let's go then." He said as he took my hand in his.

Before disappearing to another part in the light, I heard Chris say: "But I thought that I was going to show Tori around the light." I had no time to respond, because suddenly I was in front of the most beautiful scene that I had ever seen.

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	8. Cardboard Houses

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

My eyes wandered around the room where the higher powers had sent me to. It had been a week since I finished my last mission and Tom showed me the beautiful parts of the light which there were a lot of. So now I had to start a new mission. The room wasn't exactly a normal room. It was made out of cardboard and a door was simply a rectangle hole in the cardboard. To my surprise, no one was in the room and I had still no clue who I was looking after.

Tentatively I took a couple steps outside the cardboard house. My eyes widened in horror. There were a bunch of houses next to each other and some stacked on top of each other. It smelled absolutely awful. This was definitely not America. As I looked around a little more, I realized that I was in some African country.

My eyes finally fell upon a girl. She was probably around the age of thirteen. Somehow I knew that this was the girl that I was supposed to look after. I walked towards the girl. She was talking with a boy her age in a language that I didn't know, but I somehow managed to understand.

"My dad said that the civil war is close to ending." He told the girl with a smile on her face.

The girl however frowned. "When it's done, we'll probably be still living in these awful conditions and no one is going to help us. When the war is over, other countries have no reason to intervene and help us." She explained to the boy.

"You're too pessimistic, Amina." He said to her. His expression was too kind.

"If I don't expect too much, I will at least not be disappointed further." She said. With that, she walked off. The boy was doubting whether or not he should follow her, but in the end he decided to stay where he was.

I followed the girl. She walked into her cardboard house and this time a older man, most likely her father, three boys were seated in the room. Some food was set on the floor and everybody was eating from it. Amina took a seat next to the boys and ate with them as well.

"Amina." Her father asked almost tentatively. Amina looked up.

"I know that you are not happy about it, but please we really need the money. He comes from a much wealthier family and it would really help if you can try to make a good impression. Believe me, I really wish that this could have gone any other way." He told her. I saw that he meant this. I had sympathy with the father even though I didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but I had my suspicions.

Amina nodded. "Don't worry. I know that this is necessary." She told her father. Her father gave her a slight smile.

The boys looked at their father. "What's wrong, father?" They asked.

"Nothing to worry about." He told the boys. The boys frowned, but then decided to let it go. When they were all done with their tiny meal, the boys left and walked outside. The girl was about to walk outside as well, but her father stopped her.

"Let me walk with you." He told her.

"If that is what you want." She told him and they walked out of the small house.

The journey took about an half hour. With the buckets they had brought along, they started to get water out of the well. Neither the father nor the daughter had exchanged a word to each other. When the water was collected, they started to walk back.

"Do you think that I will ever be rich and have an education?" The girl wondered out loud.

I saw the father's expression sadden a little. "I think there might be a chance out there. I don't know if it will happen, but there is a chance. Just don't have too much hope, you have been disappointed in life too many times." He told her.

The rest of the journey no words were exchanged. Once back at home, the girl took a sip of water from the bucket and made herself comfortable on the hard floor. Her father put a blanket over her before he went to sleep as well. The boys were already sleeping.

As I looked around, it wasn't hard to imagine why she wanted to commit suicide. She had been apparently disappointed multiple times. They lived in a country where the living conditions were awful and a civil war was going on. She had a slight chance for an education and she was most likely being forced to marry a man that she didn't know.

I frowned a little. I didn't really know how to help her. Last time, I was able to use Jade, but here no one was able to see me and the only thing I could to was hope that she would be alright. Maybe I would come up with an idea.

"Tori." I turned around to see Tom. He smiled at me before looking around his surroundings.

"Where are we and what kind of situation is the person in that you're helping?" He asked me and with that, I told him everything that I knew. He listened to every word.

"So you don't really know what to do?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I know what she needs, but I'm not sure that I can help give that to her without her seeing me. First, I will need to find a way to somehow improve her life."

Tom was quiet for a minute. "I know that you can't leave, but maybe I can help by searching for anything that could help her. Maybe I could find some educational institute around here." He told me.

I nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Tom smiled at me. "I'll go find stuff." With that, he disappeared leaving me alone to watch the girl.

**Okay, that was it for this chapter. Hope you liked.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	9. A Glimpse of Hope

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

I watched the girl read the pamphlet on the table with some difficulty. Her reading skills weren't the best, but at the end she was able to read it completely. Tom had found a pamphlet for a school in the capital of this country. It would take her a day to completely walk there, but at this school clothing, food, and shelter would be provided for those who had no family to take care of them.

"I should go." The girl said aloud to herself. She quickly made the preparations for the trip. For the first time, I saw her smile. There was some hope in her eyes. She would be able to see me soon.

"Father." She called out. Her supplies had been put outside of the door. He looked at her. "I'm going to get some more water. The clothes need to be cleaned." She told her father.

Her father smiled a little when he saw some happiness in his daughter's eyes. "Just be on time to meet his family. Being late will not make a good impression on them." He tells her.

She nodded and with that, she walked out of the door. She quickly grabbed her bags and walked out of this cardboard village. There was some sadness in her eyes. Amina took a deep breathe. "Once you are educated, you can give your father and brothers a good future too." She told herself to justify what she was doing at the moment.

At that moment, her eyes widened in shock as she noticed me for the first time. "Who are you?" The girl asked. There was some fear in her eyes.

"I'm an angel and I'm here to stop you from committing suicide." I told her in the same language in which she spoke. I was still amazed that I was able to speak and understand her language, but it was probably related to some angel power.

"So someone above there is actually looking out for me?" The girl asked me as she pointed towards the sky.

I nodded. "There are many angels who are supposed to help people who are close to suicide. We want to make sure that they come in the light when they are ready and you are not ready. They are many great things waiting ahead for you. You have more talents than you think that you have. I will stay with you until I know that you're completely better." I explained to her.

Amina looked at me in complete shock. "So you're the one that gave me this pamphlet?" She asked me.

"Well, technically I asked a ghost friend of mine to find a pamphlet as I'm not allowed to leave your sight, but it was my idea." I told her.

"So you're dead?" She asked me. There was some curiosity in her eyes, but also slight horror.

Truth be told, I still didn't really know how to answer that question. "Well, I kind of am. There are these higher powers who look down on us and check on us. I had been helping them when I was like you. I helped ghosts crossover into the light. Since I was doing such a great job, I turned into an angel. There was no killing me involved." I told her.

I watched her try to take in this information. "Can others see you?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No, only people who are able to see dead people. So if I were you, don't talk with me when you're around people. They will think that you have gone crazy." I said.

The girl was silent for a couple of seconds as we walked to our destination. "So you are going to try improve my life?" She asked me. Another glimpse of hope was seen in her eyes.

I nodded. "That's what I'm supposed to do. I will give you your education, give you and your family money, and make sure that you will marry someone when you're older and you are in love." I explained to her.

She was in complete awe at what I was telling her at the moment. It took her some time to completely process this information into her mind. In the mean time, I looked around at my environment. It was quite beautiful here. There were beautiful animals and it looked like I was taking into some nature movie. Of course, this was nothing compared to the light.

"Do you miss your family?" She asked me and I immediately snapped out of my trance. I looked at her confused. "Well, you said that almost no living person can see you. I assume that your family can't see you as well." Amina explained to me. I was surprised that she was actually interested in my life and I had to give her credit that she was this smart.

"I miss my family a lot. I can see them, but they can't see me. It hurts a lot to see them in so much pain. My boyfriend was even worse. I'm pretty sure that he is even worse than he was before. One day, he might just lose his mind and kill himself." I told her. I was surprised that I had let out so much information.

She nodded as if she understood me. "So you have been to the light, right?" She asked me.

I nodded. "So you could talk to my mom?" She asked me. I hadn't even realized that her mom had died, but I should have known as she was never there in the cardboard house.

"Yeah, my ghost friend will come tonight so I will send him to find her. You could give her message if you wanted to." I told her.

A smile appeared on her face. "That would be lovely."

**That was it for this chapter. Sorry, it took longer, but I forgot that I was going on a vacation and therefore this one was later.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	10. Good Thoughts

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

It had been two weeks that I have spent with the girl. Amina was given education, food, and a place to stay. She was relatively happy. I had given her the message to her mother and her mother had given us back a message that she was very proud of her daughter. Even though she was happy, there was still something that was keeping me here. She still needed my help. I knew that this mission would take longer than Robbie's.

We walked into her room after a day of school. She had a roommate, but she wasn't there at the moment. A frown appeared on her face. "I hate that those girls keep making fun of me." She said. I sighed a little. There were these girls who were richer than her and therefore they thought that they had the right to make fun of her.

"You shouldn't let those comments get to you. They are probably just jealous of you." I told her.

Amina laughed a little. "Yeah, right. They would never be jealous of me. They are able to get so much more than I have."

"Well, they may be rich, but they aren't nice. Kindness is a really good quality in people. Besides, you are beautiful and no matter how much money they use, they will never be able to obtain your beauty." I told her. Right after that, I realized how much I sounded like my mom. I laughed a little.

A frown appeared on Amina's face. "You can't even say that seriously." She pointed out.

I shook my head. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at myself. My mother used to give me these exact same speeches. When she gave them to me, I always thought that she was totally wrong. Now I realize that she was right and now I'm the one giving these speeches." I explained to her.

"So you really think that I am beautiful?" She asked just to make sure. I nodded. A smile formed on her face.

An idea popped in my head. "You know, we should totally explore this town. They must have some good shops here and it would be a good distraction for you to get out." I told her.

I saw her doubt a little before smiling. "Yeah, that would be fun."

So we went outside her room and into the city. The city was very busy. There were multiple cars and bikes. In this city, there was always at least one traffic jam. It was also a very smelly city due to all the garbage and other suspicious stuff on the ground. This was a lot different and more unpleasant than L.A, but I could tell that Amina found this city wonderful.

We walked into the first store. It was shop for clothing and I had to say that they had pretty good taste for clothing in Africa. I walked through the store.

I pointed to a cute shirt. "That would look so good on you. You would just need some jeans." I told her.

Amina looked at me. "But I don't have the money." She said with a frown.

I shook my head. Amina did have the money. The school gave her allowance each week. With that money, she was to buy clothes, laundry services, and even toys. Amina was just to scared to spend the money, since she was always taught to use money wisely.

"You have the money and you should use the money. The school gave you the money for these purposes." I told her once again. Amina doubted for a second.

"Okay, I guess but you get blamed if something happens and I no longer have the money to pay for that." She told me before grabbing the shirt. Later, I managed to convince her to buy some more clothes.

A huge smile spread her face when she gave the money to pay for the clothes. This was a huge step for her. Only in her dreams, she could have imagined that she would have enough money to buy pretty clothes.

As we left the store, we bumped into the girls who were teasing Amina at school. The girls looked at Amina. "As if you have enough money to buy clothes from this store. They probably just pitied you and gave you the clothes." One girl said.

Amina was about to protest, but another girl interrupted her. "Besides, you don't even deserve these clothes." The other girl said. I saw tears forming in Amina's eyes. Anger flooded in my body. If I hadn't been an angel, I would have punched these girls like crazy right.

They walked off laughing. Amina looked sadly down. "You really shouldn't listen to them. They really are just jealous of you, even though you might not realize that right now. Just believe a little in yourself. Just think good thoughts." I told her to cheer her up.

"Just think good thoughts." She copied me, but instead she sang it silently. My eyes grew wide. She had one of the most amazing voices that I have ever heard.

"Imagine what the world could be if we would think good thoughts." I said and she sang it again but louder this time. Some people, on the street, looked up to see who had sung this so beautifully.

Now without my words, she just started singing on the street. "Stop the bad from feeding... I won't let the negativity turn me into my enemy... Promise to myself that I won't let it get the best of me... That's how I want to be." She sang out loud and she just kept going and going. A group of people had gathered around us.

When she finally stopped singing, everybody started to clap. Amina looked up surprised. She hadn't even noticed that everyone had stopped to listen to her singing. Then literally everyone gave her money. Some gave her only a few cents, but others gave her a couple of bucks.

Then the last person came. It was a man around the age of thirty. He didn't look like he came from Africa. He actually looked more like he came from the USA. "Hi, I'm Marc Cooper." He told the girl while he reached out to shake her hand.

My eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh, you're talking to the Marc Cooper. He is like a big time music producer. He is totally going to ask you to get a contract with him." I told her. I saw Amina's eyes grow wide as well. This could be her big break-through.

"I would like to produce your music." He told Amina and I could swear that Amina nearly fainted when he said that.

**Hope you liked this chapter. These lyrics are from Colbie Caillat's "Think Good Thoughts." So I don't own that. I always sing it when I'm down, so I thought that it would fit perfectly in this scene.**

**Anyways... I don't own the lyrics (nor Victorious, but you could have guessed that)...**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	11. Breaking a Heart

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

"Wow, I can't believe that I'm in L.A." Amina squealed as she looked out of the window of the limousine. I couldn't even believe that we were in L.A. This was a little too close to my family and friends if you asked me, but Amina was happy and it was very unlikely that I would meet anyone that I knew here.

"You used to live here, right?" Amina asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I did, but now you are going to have your big chance here." I told Amina, so that she would start talking about something else that didn't involve me. After all, I was helping her.

Amina nodded with a huge smile on her face. "I'm so excited that I'm going to record songs and actually earn songs. Once I have enough money, I'll make sure that my father and my brothers can move here as well. They'll need to learn English and adjust their lives, but this is so much better than there." She said.

I smiled at Amina. She was truly happy, even though she no longer had the company of her family to help her out. I bet that they would be over in America in less than a month. The only problem they would have is adjusting. Amina also had that problem, but she already knew a little more about city life than the rest of her family and she spoke English fluently, because she had apparently been studying English before I showed up.

The limousine stopped in front of the recording studio. "We're here." She squealed again before stepping out of the limousine. I quickly followed her as she made her way to the front of the studio. Marc was waiting there too with a smile.

"So did you have a pleasant flight?" Marc asked.

Amina nodded. "I'm still amazed that airplanes can stay in the sky with all those people." She told him. I smiled a little. She had been completely amazed at all the technology inside of the plane. The food was a delight for her too as it was the best food that she had ever tasted in her life.

"You will be able to go to your hotel room later where you will stay for now. But first, I want to record that one song that you were singing on the street. It might be a little bit busy inside the story, since some Hollywood Arts students are here for a field trip." He explained to Amina. That's when I completely froze and I stopped paying attention to Amina.

I knew that I had a chance into running them, but I certainly didn't expect. I really didn't expect that they would show up at the recording studio where Amina was recording a song. Hopefully, Jade wouldn't be there and notify the others that I was there. That would be awful, especially if Beck was there. He would seriously do something awful to himself and might even kill himself. I felt myself slightly shiver at the thought.

Suddenly I realized that both Marc and Amina were much further ahead of me. I swiftly flew after them, flying through a few people in the process. Even though being an angel was absolutely awful, I loved being able to fly everywhere.

"Tori, I thought that I lost you." Amina softly whispered.

"Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts." I explained to her. Amina looked questioningly at me, but I ignored her.

"So here is where you are going to be recording your first song." Marc said as we walked in a recording studio. I couldn't help but envy Amina a little at the moment. I have wanted to record my own song for a recording label since forever.

"O, wow." That was Amina's only response. After that, the recording of the song started. I could tell that Amina felt slightly awkward in this new situation, but somehow she managed.

Half-way through the recording, the door was opened by Sikowitz. I inwardly groaned. This couldn't be good. "I'm just here to show the students how the inside looks like." He explained to Marc.

"Sure, come in. I'm just recording a new artist who is going be a huge hit in the USA. You can listen a little to her recording a song." Marc offered Sikowitz. I really hoped that Sikowitz would say no for some reason, but unfortunately for me he happily accepted the offer.

The first familiar face, I saw, was Cat followed by Robbie. They were holding hands. I smiled a little. They were such a cute couple. Sinjin came next. There was not really interesting to tell about him. André, Scott, and Beck followed. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. It still hurt to see him in person. I sighed a little in relief when I saw that Jade wasn't there.

"Sikowitz." A voice screeched. I immediately recognized the voice and it belonged to Jade. She angrily stomped into the room. Sikowitz had probably left her behind somewhere. He did that often.

Jade's anger immediately subsided when she walked into the room and saw me. "Tori?" She asked. This caused the head's of all my friends to look around for me. Nobody else however took notice of the fact that Jade called the name of a "dead" person. I glared angrily at Jade. Jade shot me an apologetic look back at me.

Beck moved towards Jade. "She is here?" Beck asked in a whisper, but he already knew the answer. Jade nodded, trying to not to disturb Marc from explaining the process of recording music. Amina was looking at me confused at what was happening.

"Just tell him that I'm over him. Tell him that I'm in a relationship Tom, okay. If he thinks that I have moved on, maybe he'll move on too." I told Jade. I saw that Jade wanted to protest, but she quickly agreed to what I wanted her to say.

"Beck." Jade said.

"Yes." He said, looking hopeful.

I saw Jade take a deep breathe. "Tori told me to tell you to move on. She is in a relationship with Tom, the ghost whom you were kind of jealous on. She hopes that you can move on too." Jade said. That was the moment when I shattered Beck Oliver's heart into millions of pieces.

**Sorry, it took so long. I have just been extremely busy with studying for the AP exams. Next chapter will be there sooner.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	12. A Visit to Earth

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

I smiled as I watched Amina greet her father and her brothers. A couple of weeks had passed since the whole studio incident and now she had finally been able to get her family in the USA as well, since they were now all labeled as political refugees. For Amina, everything had been going great. For me, on the other hands, things kind of went downhill. I haven't talked to Jade or anyone to know how Beck is doing. I'm scared to death to face him and see what I've done to me. I just wanted for him to move on.

Then the bright light appeared, signaling to me that it was the end of my mission. I knew that saying goodbye to Amina would be useless as she could no longer see me now. I closed my eyes to protect them from the bright light before the light consumed me. When I opened them, I was once again back in the kingdom of the higher powers.

"Another mission accomplished. You're doing great, Tori." A voice told me.

"Thank you." I said, giving them a fake smile.

"You have a week break now before your next mission. You can visit more places in the light." The voice offered me, knowing that I still wasn't happy with being an angel. I knew that I probably would never be happy with being an angel.

Then an idea popped into my head. "Am I allowed to go back to earth as well?" I asked the higher powers.

I heard one grumble. They didn't seem to like my idea. "I guess that you could go, but we don't want you down there for longer than a day. For those other six days, we want you to be here and relax. Don't worry so much about what you said to Beck." A voice told me.

I looked surprised. "How did you know about that?" I asked them.

The voice chuckled. "We see everything. We know what everyone is doing at every single moment. We aren't stupid. We know that you want to see Beck to see how he is doing. Speaking of Beck, you should probably get going if you want to see him long as possible." The voice told me.

"Thank you, so much." I told them before managing to make myself appear on earth in my old house. I wanted to visit everyone in this day. I needed to know how everyone is doing.

"Mom." Trina's voice screeched from upstairs. Trina's screeching was one thing that I could live without for the rest of my life.

"Yes." My mom said who was in the kitchen with dad.

"Are you sure that we can't turn Tori's room into my own personal closet?" She asked. I huffed a little. That was so like Trina. Mom would never agree to something that stupid.

"Trina, that will never happen. Besides, you know that I'm turning that into my own personal yoga studio." My mom told Trina. I looked at my mom offended. For a second, I forgot that I was an angel and I hit her on her arm, but she didn't notice it.

I sighed a little. It was clear that my parents and Trina had managed to move on. It was probably better that way. I didn't want anyone to be incapable of moving on with their lives just because I was turned into an angel. Everyone needed to be happy.

The next place, at which I stopped by, was Robbie's. At first, I couldn't see him, but then I found him and Cat in his bedroom heavily making out. I shuddered slightly, deciding that it was best if I were to go visit someone else.

So I went to André's. He was playing behind the piano. It sounded good. I sat down next to him on the chair as he started to sing. My eyes went to the lyrics on the sheet and I sang along with him. I got slightly sadder. I really missed being able to sing and perform with André.

Then I decided to go to Jade's. She was currently playing with her favorite scissors in her bedroom. She stopped when she saw me. "Hey, Tori." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Hey." I responded back to her before sitting down next to her

"So you finished your mission with Amina?" Jade asked, trying to get a conversation.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have a break for a week. I'm supposed to spend that break in the light, but I asked them if I could visit earth. I just needed to visit everybody... see how everybody is doing, especially..." I couldn't finish that sentence.

"Beck?" Jade asked, but she already knew the answer. I nodded.

"So you haven't seen him yet, have you?" Jade asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm kind of afraid to go. I visited my parents and Trina and they seemed fine. They are even going to change my room into a yoga studio. Robbie and Cat were making out, so I think that they're okay. André is just his old self and you are okay, but Beck probably won't be. Especially after I told him that I'm dating Tom." I told Jade.

Jade nodded as if she understood. "Are you actually dating Tom?"

I wanted to say no, but after all that time we spent together, I didn't exactly know. "I don't know. We didn't kiss or anything like that, but he's just really understanding and I might start dating him in the near future." I explained to Jade.

"Maybe it's best if you move on from Beck too. I can tell that you're still really close to him and that you don't want to let go, even though you keep telling Beck to move on. I think that it would be good for you to start seeing Tom." Jade told me. I was surprised to hear Jade's advice. Maybe I should move on.

"So it's probably not a good idea to see if Beck is doing okay?" I asked Jade.

Jade shook her head. "I have been keeping an eye on him ever since you told him that. He is sad now, but Beck is a tough guy and I think that he will be able to get over that blow." Jade told me.

I sighed a little in relief. "Okay, I'll move on from him as well. Could you just promise me to check on him and if he is doing really bad, you tell me?" I asked her.

"Of course, Tori. Beck and I might not be together anymore nor will we ever be, but I still want him to be okay." Jade told me.

"Thanks, Jade. I guess that I'll be going back to the light and talk with Tom about us." I said.

"Okay, have fun." Jade said before giving me a hug. After that, I left into the light. I felt really relieved right now. I had been so scared that Beck would do something stupid, but after everything that Jade told me, I knew that he would be okay and I could move on now.

The only problem was that Beck was a good actor and liar. He wasn't okay at all and I would have known that if I had visited him.

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome.**


	13. A New Romance

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

"Hey Chris, hey Tom." I said as I appeared in Chris' house. His grandparents had made cake and lemonade. They had probably been waiting for me to come home after they had learned that I had finished my mission.

" You're late. According to the news, you were finished with your mission yesterday. Therefore you should have been here yesterday." Chris pointed out. Here in the light, they had news as well. Of course, this was not like regular human-world news. There were two types of news: angel news and shadow news. One was always the good news and other was always the bad ones. When angels finished their mission, ghosts and other angels were sent a card to their homes explaining what the mission exactly was and which angel had accomplished the mission.

"Sorry, but I was allowed to visit my family and friends on earth for a day. I needed to see them, but it wasn't really necessary. Everybody seemed to be doing just fine without me. My parents are even turning my room into a yoga studio." I told them.

Both Chris and Tom nodded as if they understood what I was feeling at the moment. "So did you visit Beck?" Chris asked me, looking at me with curious eyes.

I shook my head somberly.

"Why not? I thought that he would be the first person that you would go and visit." Tom asked me with some shock heard in his voice.

I sighed a little. I still kind of regretted not going to visit Beck, but Jade had told me that it was probably for the best if I let go and she was probably right. "I was kind of nervous, so I visited all my other friends and family first. Then when I got to Jade and I told her that I was going to visit Beck, she told me that he was alright and I should probably move on from him. It wouldn't help him if I was still so attached to him." I explained.

"That is understandable." Tom said.

"Do you want some cake and lemonade?" Chris offered me.

I gave him a smile. "I would really like some a little later." I turned my body slightly to talk to Tom. "Can we talk? It is really important and it is kind of personal, so if there is any possibility if we could talk at that one place with the waterfall." I tentatively asked him.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a slight frown appear on Chris' face, but he quickly shrugged it off. "Yeah, of course, we can talk. Let's go." With those words, we left to the place with the waterfall.

This place was my absolute favorite place in the light. It was so perfect. It was nearly impossible to be true. Everything was so green. The mountains surrounding us were humungous and no snow was evident at the peaks. The higher you went on these mountains, the warmer it actually got. It was kind of the opposite. Even though this was all beautiful, the waterfall was what fascinated me the most. The water managed to reflect on the rocks with the sun creating this very lustrous rainbow. It was so gorgeous. I could literally spend eternity here and never be bored.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tom asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, even though I had already heard clearly what he had said.

He smiled a little, thinking that I was too far in my thoughts that I had not heard him. He repeated his question. "So what did you want to talk about?" A hint of amusement was in his face as he spoke.

"When I was talking with Jade, she told me that I really needed to move on with Beck and start with someone new. I was just wondering if you wanted to be that someone. We wouldn't be in a normal relationship, but I was wondering if you would even consider going out with me." I asked. I immediately turned my head away after that looking at the waterfall.

Millions of thoughts were going through my head. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. He still hasn't said anything. That couldn't be a good sign. I tried to distract myself by looking at the waterfall, but even the waterfall couldn't help me forget what I had just said.

"Tori, could you look at me?" Tom asked me. Slowly I turned my head towards him. He had a sincere expression on his face. This could be good news.

"I know that this had been tough for you and I also know that you need to move on, but I really don't want you to make irrational decisions here. I will only be capable of giving us a chance if you sincerely do have romantic feelings for me. I don't want to be a rebound." He explained to me.

"I do sincerely have romantic feelings for you, but I do love Beck more which is understandable. I know you fairly well, but Beck and I know each other so well that we can even finish our sentence. However I do really think that I can start loving you and eventually equally or more." I told Tom.

A smile formed on his face. "Well then I would love to start a relationship with you, Tori Vega."

"Good." I said with a smile.

"Am I allowed to kiss you right now?" He asked me. My body froze for a second. I hadn't really stood still at the fact that kissing would be involved too. It kind of felt like cheating on Beck, but we had broken up so I shouldn't feel like that.

"Sure." I said and with that, our lips connected. There was no denying that it felt amazing. We were in an incredible setting and Tom was a good kisser. For a couple of moments, I actually completely forgot about Beck. But when the kissing ended, Beck returned back into my mind. I even felt a little guilty which I shouldn't be feeling.

"Was that alright?" Tom asked.

I put a smile on my face. "That was amazing." To prove that, I kissed him again, making sure that he wouldn't think that he was some sort of rebound. The kiss was amazing, but this time I kept thinking of Beck and I started to doubt if I would ever be able to move on from Beck.

**Hope you liked this chapter. For all you Bori fans, this might have been a disappointment. I do promise that it will get better for you Bori fans in the near future (maybe I just revealed a little too much). Still Tom and Tori could be a good couple...**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	14. Jar of Pills

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

"Bye Chris, bye Tom." I said as I waved them goodbye to go off to my next mission. I was excited to meet the next person who I was going to help. For the first time, I actually started to enjoy being an angel. I was helping people, I could fly, and of course Tom was a big help at the moment. The bad thing was that he was only allowed to see me twice a week when I was on a mission. Apparently the higher powers had a strict dating policy between ghosts and angels. They told me that they had incidents before that shouldn't be repeated. I still wondered what had happened.

My eyes opened to a familiar sight. I could feel my heart sink. "Beck." I squeaked.

He didn't react as he couldn't hear or see me. When I got a good look at him, I saw that he had been crying. I clasped a hand over my mouth as I realized that Jade was wrong. Beck wasn't okay at all. He was far from okay.

Suddenly a voice of a higher power was heard. "Tori, you weren't supposed to go to this mission. We ask you to go into the light and go to your other mission. You were never meant to see this." A light appeared in the room, ready to take me to the other room.

"No." I said shaking my head furiously. There was no way that I was leaving Beck like this.

"Tori, listen, I know that..." The voice said, but was cut off.

"There is no way that I'm leaving him like this. I'm the one who caused all this pain, so I should be the one who fixes this. If you force me to the other mission, I will go back here again. I don't care if the shadows will take me for defying you. If you don't let me stay, you'll probably lose an angel." I told them. For the first time, I had actually stood up against those higher powers.

The voice sighed. "Fine, you stay, but you better not encourage him to kill himself to be with you." The voice told me.

A huge grin appeared on my face. "Believe that is the last thing that I will do." With that, the light disappeared, signaling the departure of the higher power.

My attention was focused on Beck again. He was sitting on the couch with a jar full of pills. I touched Beck, hoping that he would feel it, but unfortunately he didn't. He was shaking. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. There was no way that he could do this. Then he started to open the jar. I started to freak out.

In panic, I reached out to grab the jar and get it away from Beck. To my and his surprise, it worked. I had no clue that I actually had the ability to take stuff from people. Beck's eyes grew big and he stood frozen for a moment, but then he realized what had happened.

I heard him growl. "I know that you are an angel and trying to stop me, but believe me that won't work. So go on to your next mission." He said before trying to grab the jar.

Quickly, I pulled the jar away from him. He tripped and fell to the ground. His eyes looked murderous now. I was actually kind of scared of Beck.

The only thing that I could do right now was keep that jar away from Beck's hands. If Chris were here now, he could go get Jade. Any kind of human interference would be helpful right now. Unfortunately I knew that Beck had most likely planned it so he would make sure that no one could find him until it was far too late. I quickly moved the jar away again as Beck attempted to get it, causing him to slam against the table.

"Tori." I turned around to see Chris. "The higher powers sent me. They told me that you needed some help and they were right." He said as he looked at the scene that was currently going on.

"Just get Jade, okay." Chris nodded and he left. After that, the whole routine continued. I would pull the jar away from him and Beck would either fall or trip. It felt like I was doing this forever, but Jade came after twenty minutes.

"Beck, you better open the door right now." Jade growled as she knocked on the door.

"I'm not opening it. Leave me alone." He yelled back. Then the door of his RV fell to the ground with a loud thud. Jade apparently understood what was going on as she tackled Beck to the floor with ease. She had always been much stronger than Beck.

"Are you crazy? You can't go around, trying to kill yourself." She said as she slapped him across his face.

"Jade, come on, you don't have to hit him. I just wanted him to calm down and realize how stupid he was being right now." I told Jade.

Jade turned her head. "Tori, believe me, if you want to get Beck to stop doing something insane, you don't do it with sweet talk. No, you use violence instead." Jade said while struggling to keep Beck pinned down to the floor.

"Wait, did you just say Tori?" Beck asked. He finally stopped his struggling, making it easier for Jade.

"Yes, I did. She was the one who was keeping you from killing yourself and she was the one who sent Chris to me. You're her mission. So you won't help her by killing yourself. If you promise not to do anything stupid right now, I'll let you go." Jade explained to Beck.

"I promise." He said. With that, Jade let him go. He rubbed his wrists.

"Where is she?" Beck asked. Jade pointed towards. He stood up and he turned around. His eyes widened. It was clear that he could see me now. I smiled a little. This meant that he wasn't close to suicide any more. He walked towards me. He reached out to gently touch my arm and it worked. Then he hugged me and I hugged him back. This had been the first physical contact that we had with each other for months.

"I'm so glad that I stopped you on time." I told him.

"Why did you do that? If it worked, I could have been with you right now." He said.

"Beck, I love you and I want to be with you, but I don't want you to kill yourself for being with me. That's not how it works and you shouldn't die right now." I explained to him, hoping that he would understand. I could already see that he didn't agree with my answer.

"Jade, can you take these pills with you? I don't want them close to Beck and I'll keep close surveillance on him too." I told Jade. She nodded and took the jar of pills before she left. This left me and Beck alone. He was happy, but I knew that I couldn't always stay with him. How could I make him realize that?

**Okay, so that was it for this chapter. As I told, there will be more Bori here.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	15. I Hate You

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

"Tori, can you sleep with me tonight?" Beck asked me. An expression full of hope crossed his face. Before I was an angel and I was with Beck, we would have these little sleepovers where we would just cuddle with each other. I knew that it wouldn't be good if we did that now. The more time he spent with me, how much more difficult it would be for him to let me go.

"Yes, of course." I said, going against all my arguments. A huge grin spread over his face. I gave him a slight smile back. He made himself comfortable on his bed and I quickly laid myself next to him. He pressed me tightly against him before he started stroking my hair.

"I missed this." Beck whispered into my ear. I sighed a little. At this rate, Beck would never be able to let me go.

"Me too." I admitted. "But you do realize that this can't last forever. Once you are far away from committing suicide, then you will no longer be able to see me and then it isn't possible for us to be together." I explained to him.

A soft, yet irritated growl came from Beck's lips, but no word escaped from his mouth after that. Afterward it was completely quiet in the room and after a couple of minutes Beck fell in sleep. Of course, I could no longer sleep, so I silently listened to Beck's breathing. It was a nice feeling to be in his arms again, but I knew that it couldn't be like this forever.

"Tori." I heard the familiar voice of Tom say. As carefully as possible, I managed to make myself loose from Beck's arms and then I walked over to Tom.

"Hey." I said with a smile on my face. He gave me a smile back before he kissed me. Even though I went out with Tom and he was a good kisser, it felt really strange to kiss him in Beck's RV.

When we let go of each other, he looked at me with worry in his eyes. "How are you doing? I can imagine that it must have been awful. Chris told me the whole story." Tom told me.

My happy expression immediately slid off my face. Tears were burning in the corners of my eyes. "It isn't going that great with me at the moment. I nearly saw Beck commit suicide. He was so sad, Tom. It was awful to see him like that and the worst part was that it was all my fault." I wasn't able to go further, because I burst out into tears. Tom's arms encircled me as he tried to calm me down.

When I was calmed down a little, he loosened his grip around me and he looked at me right in my eyes. "You know very well that this is totally not your fault. Beck has to realize himself that he can't be with you anymore and that there really is no chance for a relationship between you two." He told me.

"That's true, but it doesn't feel good at all. I was the one who saddened Beck a lot, because I started going out with you and that's why I'm here now. But now Beck thinks that we have a chance again en that I don't have anything with you, but that totally isn't true and now I'm starting to feel guilty towards you and..." I trailed off when I noticed Tom's grin.

"Tori, you really shouldn't worry right now about me. I'm not your mission. As I long as I can visit you two times a week and you don't kiss Beck, then I'm fine with it." He said with a grin before suddenly a very serious expression crossed his face. "You haven't kissed him since you've been here, right?" Tom asked me with worry in his eyes.

I shook my head. "There is no chance that he would have kissed me. I couldn't hurt you like that, ruin our relationship, and give Beck false hope." I said to Tom.

"So I'm still the only one who has touched your lips this week?" He asked me.

I nodded. He smiled at me before he pressed his lips against mine again. I smiled into the kiss, letting all my worries go away.

"Tori." I heard Beck's voice say. My eyes widened in horror as I pulled away from the kiss. I swiftly turned around to see Beck looking at me. He looked hurt and sad.

"Is Tom here?" Beck asked. His voice was shaking. It suddenly dawned to me that Beck couldn't see Tom and that kissing scene must have looked really weird for him if he even knew that we were kissing.

I nodded. More sadness was evident in his eyes.

"You were kissing him, weren't you?" Beck asked me. It sounded like he was accusing me of cheating on him.

"Beck, it's not your business anymore if I do kiss other guys. We aren't together anymore and so you really need to get over me." I said to him. I immediately regretted saying that. It almost sounded like I was angry at him.

Beck's eyes flared up with anger. "You know what, Tori, go find yourself another mission, because clearly you fail at helping me and at being an angel. I just want you to get out of my life forever. I can't believe that I wanted you to be my girlfriend. I hate you, you little heartless..." He stopped himself. His eyes now widened in horror, realizing what he had said.

Tears sprung into the corners of my eyes as I felt my heart sink. "Beck, if that's what you want, then I will stop being your angel. I'll leave and you'll get a new angel. I promise you that you will never have to see me again in your life." I yelled at him.

A light appeared in the room, signaling for me to go. Tom carefully grabbed my handd. "You ready?" He asked me quietly. I nodded.

Before I left, I quickly turned to Beck. "And for the record, I hate you too." I said before disappearing into the light. Only one thought was going through my head: what did I just do.

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**Reviews are welcome.**


	16. Back

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

It had been two weeks since the event with Beck. I hadn't started a mission since then. The higher powers took pity on me and said that I wouldn't be able to help someone else if I was feeling extremely miserable. If only they could make me human again, then I would no longer even have to worry about hurting Beck. Tears started to well up again. I knew that Beck probably hated me right now. There was no chance that we could even just be friends anymore.

"Tori." A voice said. I turned around to see Chris. I gave him a weak smile.

He sat down next to me on the ground in the forest. "I know that you have been hurting a lot. We are worried about you, but you really have to move on. My grandparents, Tom, and I all care a lot about you and we really want to see you better. Can you start trying to move on? There are people that have it worse than you." He said.

I sighed a little. "I guess so. I promise that I'll try to move on." I told him.

"Good. Now that I have slightly uplifted your mood, I can tell you the bad news. You see, Beck tried to kill himself again. I have been watching him with his new angel. He still can't see his new angel and now he tried to kill himself again. Jade has been talking with him as well. You should visit Jade to talk about Beck and maybe even visit Beck." Chris explained.

I gave him an incredulous look. "You just told me to move on from Beck. How would visiting him help me move on?" I asked him.

Chris shrugged. "I was just trying to cheer you up. I didn't really think that you would be able to handle the bad news if you were at the verge of tears. So I told you to forget Beck, but now I say that you need to go help Beck." He said.

I shook my head. "You are seriously the worst person with giving people advice and bringing bad news to them." I said.

Chris smiled. "Yeah, that's true. But will you go talk to Jade?" He asked me.

I hesitated for a second. I didn't know if it would be the best move for me to go help Beck right now, especially after everything that happened. On the other hand, I didn't want to feel guilty later on if he did actually succeed in killing himself. After a couple of silent moments, I made a decision. "I'm still an angel and angels are supposed to help save people." I said.

"Well, then we should probably get going." Chris said.

I nodded in agreement. "Wait, we?" I asked.

"Yeah, we. Every single time you are with Beck, something exciting happens. I don't want to miss another dramatic moment in the lives of Beck and Tori. You guys are kind of like a soap opera. I enjoy watching all your relationship troubles." He told me.

I rolled my eyes. Then we both left to go to Jade's house.

Jade seemed very relieved to see me and Chris in her room. "Thank god that you two are here. The angel with Beck managed to tie him down on chair, so he can't kill himself. It's bad, Tori. It is really bad. Even though you two had that big fight, he really needs you. Otherwise you will see him up in the light." Jade said. I had never seen her more panicked in her life before.

"Okay, let's go to Beck then. Jade will tell him that I'm here and we will see where that goes. I just hope that this will go well. I don't want Beck to kill himself." I said.

Everybody nodded in agreement before we left. Chris and I followed Jade into her car. The car ride was generally quiet. "This is a really slow method of transportation." I murmured out loud.

"I know right. Flashing into places is so much quicker and more fun." Chris said.

Jade rolled her eyes. "For us humans, this is the best kind of transportation. I know that this is hard to understand for supernatural beings." Jade said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Jade kicked down Beck's recently replaced door down when we arrived at Beck's RV. I saw the other angel. She had blonde hair and she was really pretty. She was probably around the age of 25. I wondered if she became an angel in the same manner that I did. As I looked further around in the room, I saw Beck tied to a chair.

"Look Beck, Tori is here." Jade said. Beck's eyes immediately lit up. This proved that he wasn't mad at me at all.

I decided to start speaking. "Beck, I regret those things that I said and I bet that you regret the things that you said. So I hope that there is a chance that we both can forget that incident and I want you to not kill yourself. I will even ask the higher powers to let you see me again if it is necessary and I will try to stay as long as possible." Jade told Beck everything that I said.

A smile appeared on his face. "I promise that I won't kill myself. Just please stay with me." He whispered. The blond angel loosened the ties. Beck didn't make any attempt to kill himself.

The higher powers must have been seeing what was going on, because all of the sudden the blond angel disappeared and Beck could see me again. This time he didn't hug me. He just simply smiled. It was slightly awkward between us. I wondered if he still remembered our fight from earlier as clearly as I did.

"I'm glad that you're back." He said with a smile. I gave him an awkward smile back. Well, at least he wasn't as attached to me anymore.

**As you noticed, I updated a lot faster than I did last time. I'm going on vacation for about three weeks. I will possibly have some internet access there, but I can't guarantee it. So I'll try to update if I have internet access, otherwise there will be a three week wait for the next update.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	17. Fate

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

I was currently watching some cartoons with Beck on his couch. It was just like old times. Beck had been extremely happy and there wasn't any sign of him even wanting to commit suicide. I had told Tom not to visit me, because another fight with Beck really wouldn't help. The higher powers had told me to stay with Beck as long as I possibly could while they figured out a solution. The best solution was probably for me to become human again but I knew that the higher powers didn't want that.

Suddenly Chris appeared. "My grandma baked some cake and she wanted me to send you a piece. You must be awfully hungry." He said.

"Thanks, Chris." I said before I took a piece of cake and shoved it in my mouth.

This grabbed the attention of Beck. He looked at me weirdly. "What are you doing, Tori? And is Chris here?" He asked me. His face was somewhat amused and somewhat confused.

I quickly swallowed the piece of cake in my mouth. Beck couldn't see anything that was related to the ghost world except for me. "Chris is here. He brought me some cake. I haven't eaten for a couple of days." I explained to Beck.

"You need to eat?" Beck asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't need to eat. I won't really die if I don't eat, because that's kind of impossible. It just doesn't feel pleasant if you don't eat for a couple of days. It's a difficult feeling to explain to mortals." I told Beck.

For a second, his eyes saddened a little, but he quickly recovered himself. After all, Beck was a phenomenal actor. "Okay, well I guess that you can continue eating, even though it looks extremely weird." He said.

Chris sat down next to me. "So let me guess... He is only going to be fine if you're here?" He asked me. I nodded. Beck didn't notice this as he was currently paying most of his attention to the cartoons.

Chris looked like he had something on his mind which was bugging him. I gave him this look that basically meant that I wanted him to tell me what was bugging him.

"Well..." He started, but he stopped again.

I motioned for him to continue, curious to what was bugging him.

"Look, don't tell Beck this, because that might give him a too much hope. The higher powers have been thinking to turn you back to normal." He told me.

What? Why? I exclaimed.

Beck immediately looked at me like I was nuts. "The mouse always wins from the cat, you know that... You shouldn't be so shocked by that... Or is it something that Chris said." He said.

Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Chris shake his head. "Well, Chris just told me that the angel, who was helping me before you, was sent to the sinisters. So that is why I seemed so shocked." I lied. Even though it wasn't the best lie, it was the best that I could think of.

Beck didn't completely believe me, but he let it slide. "Okay, then, I guess." He said in response before he started to watch his cartoons again.

"Great save." Chris said very sarcastically.

I gave him a glare back.

"They are thinking about that, because they realize that they might have made a mistake turning you into an angel. You see... although it might sound cheesy, there is this thing called fate and fate decided that Beck and you should be together. The higher powers had a discussion with fate and are thinking..." Chris wanted to continue.

"Wait a second, fate can talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, she can talk." Chris said, about to continue again but I interrupted him again.

"Fate is a girl?" I asked.

Chris gave out an irritated growl. "Yes, fate is a girl. So if I can now finally finish my story, the higher powers had a discussion with her and they are now thinking about turning you back to human. They actually admitted that it might not have been the smartest idea to turn you into an angel." Chris explained.

"Really? That's awesome." I exclaimed.

"I didn't want to interrupt your discussion, but what on earth is making you so happy and what does have fate to do with it?" Beck asked me curiously.

"Don't tell him just yet. It isn't completely sure yet." Chris warned me.

"It isn't that important for you. Fate and the higher powers had a discussion who was going to be the next angel. I mean I'm excited, because that means less work for me." I lied to Beck once again.

Beck smiled at me. "Well, I guess that's nice for you." In my head I silently cheered, because he finally bought my lie, even though it was still a very bad one.

"So when is it going to be sure about the whole new angel thing?" I asked Chris quickly. I didn't want to make Beck suspicious.

Chris had an amused look at his face. "Well, at least, he bought this lie, but I don't really know when they are going to have a clear answer. They can't wait too long, because fate is pretty mad at the higher powers. They always discuss about who becomes a new angel with fate, but they didn't do that with you. So I think that you're going to be human again soon." Chris said.

A huge smile spread across my face. "I think that's the best news that has been given to me since this whole angel thing started." I said.

"Well, I have to go. Have fun with Beck." He added with a smirk for disappearing.

"You really seem excited that there's going to be another angel." Beck pointed out, still slightly confused.

"Hey, it's good news for us too. I can almost guarantee you that we will have time together in the future." I said with a smile. Beck gave me a smile back, but I could tell that he was utterly confused. Once the higher powers decided to listen to fate, Beck would be immensely happy too.

**Sorry for the long wait... Once I was home, it took me some time to think of something to write. Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up sooner.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	18. Back to Human

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

It had been a couple of days since Chris had reported to me that I might become human. Since then I hadn't gotten any news. I was really disappointed. I really thought that I would have been human by now or at least even heard something about my situation. But instead of that, I had heard absolutely nothing and it was extremely irritating.

Currently I was at Jade's house. I hadn't seen Jade in awhile and I had asked Beck if it was okay if I could leave him for a couple of hours, so I could see Jade. He had agreed. It was probably good if we spent some time from each other. For the last two weeks, I had only been around Beck.

"So I have good news." I told Jade.

"What?" Jade asked as she looked up from her magazine with a sudden curiosity.

"I might become human again." I said as I gave out a slight squeal.

Complete shock washed over her face. "Why?" She asked me.

So with that, I started to explain the whole story. I told her about fate and the stupid mistakes that the higher powers made by not listening to fate. It still made me happy that there was a boss over the higher powers and they could actually get in big trouble by not listening to their boss.

"Wow, I didn't know that the higher powers could be stupid." Jade said.

"Me neither, but I'm so happy that they were stupid." I said.

We continued to talk a little further about the subject, but eventually we started to talk about total random stuff. Jade talked a little about her relationship with Scott and I talked to her about angel stuff. It was nice to just to talk to each other. Then our peaceful conversation was disturbed by a lady who suddenly appeared in the room. She looked like she was some goddess.

Jade, as her usual self, was immediately rude. "Look I don't know who the hell you are, but it isn't cool to just appear in other people's rooms like that. I don't care if you're a freaking ghost. You just don't do that, understood." Jade said as she glared at the woman.

The woman looked at her with an amused expression. "I understand, but I don't think that rule applies to me. I'm Fate, Jade and you shouldn't talk to me like that. I'm the one who can change your fate." She said.

Both of us looked at her with eyes wide open. "Fate?" I questioned, stuttering a little.

"Yes, that's me. I'm here to turn you back human. The higher powers had no right to turn you into an angel without my permission. Beck and you are supposed to stay with each other. If you two are separated, bad stuff happens. You probably already noticed this. So I'm going to take you to the kingdom of the higher powers where I will change you back to a human again." She explained to me.

"Really?" I asked. Fate nodded.

"Wow, that sounds really easy." Jade said.

Fate shook her head at that statement. "It's not that easy. This process will take 4 days for Tori to fully become human again. She will have to stay at the kingdom of the higher powers during this process. Afterward you will be human again and you will still see ghosts. During your transformation, it must be kept secret. Jade is only allowed to know." My happiness stopped and my breath hitched.

"But Beck will go nuts if he thinks that I left him again." I said.

Fate looked at me sadly. "I know that he does stupid things when you're not there, but if this transformation isn't kept a secret while it is going on, then I'm afraid that you'll be forced to stay an angel." She told.

"I'll look after him, Tori. I promise." Jade said to calm me down.

"Well, I guess that I should probably go do the transformation thing. But I still need some questions answered." I told Fate.

"Just ask." She said.

"Why was the process for turning me into an angel a lot quicker? And people think that I have died. How can I possibly be alive again? That's just weird." I said.

"To answer your first question, being turned into an angel is kind of like dying. It isn't difficult to make a person die, but it is difficult to bring them back to life. Your question is easy to answer. As your body was never found, you are technically missing. So you could have come back from your kidnappers. You can make up a story." Fate said.

I was about to ask another question, trying to delay the process.

"Just go already, Tori. Beck will be a lot happier once you're human again. I promise that I will look after him. If it is necessary, I will even tie him down. You need to go." Jade told me.

"Okay, I'll go." I wasn't too happy about leaving Beck, but I knew it would be for the best in the end. Fate smiled and pointed me to the light that had started to shine in the room.

Before I left, I decided to give Jade a quick hug. "Thank you so much." I whispered and I meant it. Although Jade and I may not have been the best of friends at first, now I couldn't imagine my life without having Jade as my friend.

"No problem, nothing you wouldn't have done for me." She told me.

Then I walked with Fate into the light, bringing me back to the place where it all started. It was also going to be the place where it all ended. For the first time since this started, a true feeling of happiness was present again. I was going to be human again.

**Sorry for the extremely wait. I had no clue how I was going to finish this story, but now finally I do.  
>Reviews are welcome.<strong>


	19. I'm Back

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori is taken to the world of the higher powers, so she can help them. There is one problem: her friends and family aren't here.**

Exactly four days had gone by. The process of becoming human was incredibly boring and it was frustrating. The whole time I had no clue if Beck was okay or what was going on in the outside world. I hoped that Jade would be able to keep Beck alive, even if it meant that she would have to tie him up. If he killed himself, this whole process would have been an absolute waste of my time.

Suddenly a bright light appeared. It was the exact same light from when I became an angel. I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't go blind. After a couple of minutes, I slightly opened my lights to see if it was safe to look again. To my surprise, I was in my room that had now been turned into a yoga studio. It took me only a couple of seconds to overcome my initial shock and realize that I was human again.

I ran out of my room to go to Beck. Once I reached the living room, I saw my mom and Trina on the couch. "Tori?" They both exclaimed.

"Long story. I'm human again and I want my bedroom back." I managed to say before running out of the house and to Beck's RV.

This was probably the fastest that I had ever run in my whole entire life. All I wanted was to make sure Beck was okay and tell him the good news. My legs were aching, but I didn't really notice. My main goal was to get Beck's RV. I managed to get there in fifteen minutes.

I barged into the door, not even bothering to knock. I felt a lot like Jade at that moment. "Beck." I yelled, but there was no answer. I looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. Disappointment and worry immediately flooded my body. I wanted to call him, but I no longer had a phone of course and I had no clue where Beck was.

It would be weird if I would go back home now, so I decided against it. I sat down on the couch and waited. The minutes seemed to be like hours and all I could do was worry. I had it set in my mind that he had killed himself.

Then after thirty minutes, although it seemed like thirty hours, I heard voices. It sounded like Beck and Jade. It sounded like them a lot. I couldn't help myself and I ran towards the door. I swung the door open and there he was. He seemed alive, but then again he could be a ghost and they sometimes looked alive. I wondered if I could still see ghosts.

"Tori." Beck smiled at me. He hugged me. He was alive, definitely alive. He was still warm. I let out a sigh of relief. I finally noticed that I had been holding my breath.

"Where have you been? I'm pretty sure an angel is not allowed to leave their mission." He said. I could tell that he was angry, happy, and worried. I couldn't really blame him.

"Can we talk inside?" I asked him. He nodded and he followed me into his RV. We left Jade behind who mouthed me a quick good luck. As we walked in, I stepped in something sharp. I still had my angel outfit on, meaning that I was only wearing a white dress and I had no shoes on. I hissed out in pain before looking at my foot. There was a cut in it that was bleeding.

"Are you okay? Let me get some band aids." He said as he ushered me towards his couch. He cleaned my wound before putting a band aid on it.

When he sat back down on the couch, realization struck him. "Wait, you were bleeding. I'm pretty sure angels can't bleed."

I shook my head. "No, angel can't bleed." I confirmed.

I had never seen Beck more confused in his entire life. "But... I..." He started but he wasn't able to get further. I decided to be quiet and let him get his thoughts straight. "So you aren't an angel anymore?" He managed to ask.

"That's right." I said.

"But does that mean that you're human again?" He asked tentatively. I could tell that he was not trying to get his hopes up. He was afraid to get disappointed again.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm human again." I whispered.

Beck really looked like the happiest guy in the world. He picked me up from the couch, holding me in his arms before kissing me. I giggled before kissing back. We probably would have continued if Jade had interrupted us with a fake attempt to clear her throat. Beck sat on the couch before placing me on his lap.

"Told you that Tori probably had an important reason to be gone." Jade said with a smirk. 

Beck gasped. "You knew what Tori was doing and didn't tell me." He accused Jade.

Trying to avoid an argument between the two, I decided to tell Beck everything. I told him about Fate, how the higher powers had failed, why the process was long, how incredibly boring the process was for me, why we couldn't tell him, and finally how happy I was that I was human again.

"I agree with you on that one. I think that I really would have killed myself if you never became human again." Beck said.

"Well, I wouldn't have been happy if you did become a ghost." I told Beck.

"Speaking of ghosts, can you still see them?" Jade asked.

Somehow on cue, Chris showed up in the room. "Hey Tor, heard that you turned back human again. So how are you doing?" He asked.

"Yep, I can still see them." Jade and I said before bursting out in laughs, leaving both Chris and Beck very confused.

**So sorry for the long wait (wow I have been saying that a lot). There will be only one more chapter after this one. I want to thank all of those people who have followed my stories and reviewed them.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
